She Loves Me!!
by kickinazn
Summary: What do you have when you have 2 hormonally driven teenage boys, martial arts, super powers, and a computer whiz named Izzy? One crazy fanfic!


"I love her!!!"   
A Taiora/Michi/Sorato/Mimato Fanfic.  
Written By Francis Bautista   
kickinazn@hotmail.com  
  
Hi, Joe Kido here. It's been a long time, and things have really changed around here. Tai just confessed his undying love for his sweetheart Sora, and Matt and Mimi just started playing together on the 'Teenage Wolves'. But, believe me, things weren't always this serene.  
Everything went down Christmas Eve of last year. We just got our digimon back from the neo-digidestined kids, they're so thoughtful. Everybody was happy to be reunited. I'm sure most of you saw that part. You know, hugs and kisses all around.  
I'm also sure that you guys saw what happened between Tai and Sora just outside Matt's waiting room. Ouch. You know, Tai told me that at that moment, his heart broke into 4 pieces. One was that standard tear, then those pieces shattered again. Tai looked cool with the prospect of his two best friends goin' out with each other, but on the inside he was a wreck.  
Well, this is where the story really begins. It's 2 weeks just before Valentine's day, and Matt and Tai are training for the big martial arts tourney on the end of march.  
"Matt, come on, your kicks are lacking! If you keep this up, she'll think you're weak and dump you for me! Heh heh." Tai said, and countered Matt's kick with a spinning punch.  
"Buddy, I think that's gonna happen. She doesn't love me, I can tell." Matt replied, and dropped his arms.  
"Whaaaa---? Whaddya mean? She likes you!" Tai interjected. He then followed up with a front snap kick.  
"I can tell, Tai. There's a certain someone that she likes more than me. The reason that she asked me out is a mystery, I can tell you that much. But her heart belongs to someone else." Matt answered back. "But, the thing is, I can't just dump her. That would really suck. I really like Sora, but we're not connecting." Matt kicked back and launched a spinning backfist.  
Tai thought to himself, "Whoa, poor guy. I guess he could tell that I'm still in love with her. Oh well, what can I do?" Tai bounced back with a spinning back kick, and stood facing Matt.   
"'Sides, how are you and Princess Mimi?" Matt asked. "I hear you guys are really down with each other." After he said that, he launched a flying sidekick.  
"Gosh, Mimi is hella cute. She's fun to be with, she's a good kisser, she can scam..." Before Tai could finish his sentence, Matt kicked him in the chest with a roundhouse kick that sent Tai flying across the training matt.  
"Whaaaat! You scammed with her? You BASTARD!!" Matt then leaped in the air and intended to land on Tai with his knee. Tai rolled out of the way and threw Matt across the training area.  
"Whoa, settle down there tiger. I never scammed with her, but I did kiss her." Tai responded flatly. "I just wanted to see how you would respond. And you responded exactly like I thought you would. Hah Hah Hah, you're sprung over Mimi!"  
Just then, I walked in. Both of the guys were totally sweaty and tired. I decided to give them some water.  
"Guys, I caught the last few minutes of your little conversation. I've got an idea. Why don't you switch girlfriends?" I said. "It can't be that hard."  
"Joe, it's not that simple. We can't switch right away. It's just not right." Tai said.  
"Don't worry, I've got a plan that can't fail. But it involves some basic training in a lot of martial arts." I said. "It also involves Mimi."  
"Sensei Mimi? Why do we want to get her involved? I don't want her getting hurt." Matt replied.  
I guess you guys are wondering why Matt and Tai called her 'Sensei'. After leaving Japan, her parents decided to enroll her in Taekwondo as a starter martial art. She then graduated from there and went on to shotokan Karate, then Wu-Shu. At the age of 14, she won over 10 championships. And two of her best students happen to be our very own Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya. Remember when she punched out that digimon that was hitting on her a couple of months back? Now, Mimi moved back to Odaiba and is teaching martial arts to all her friends.  
"Hey, I'm gonna call up Mimi right now. Let's all go to her house for a while." Tai said.  
"I can't. I promised Sora-chan I'd go to the movies with her." Matt replied.  
"Oh. Alright, I'll brief you on the plan when you get back." Tai replied. Tai's face fell as soon he said that. The poor guy was and is still sprung over Sora.   
We then drove over to Mimi's house. Mrs. Tachikawa gave us some cookies.  
"Guys, you need to eat! You're getting too skinny!"  
Mimi entered the room, looking as radiant as ever. She still sported her short pink hair. She wore a baby tee that read "Princess". And she wore a pair of Lycra stretch pants. She then went up to Tai and kissed him. She also gave me a hug.  
"Hiya Doctor Joe! What brings you guys to my pad?" Mimi asked.  
"Mimi, it's time. We need to execute the plan now." I said.  
Tai looked confused as he had his arm around Mimi. "What plan is this?"  
"Tai-kun. I know you're in love with Sora. But you still asked me out. I guess you're just trying to make up for that hole you have in your heart right now. I don't mind filling in that hole, but I know you've gotta be with her." Mimi said, flatly. "But we can still go out though!"  
"Whoa, you're just like Matt." Tai replied. "Mimi, thanks for being there for me all this time. But what are we gonna do now, because we know the truth?"  
"Tai, we're gonna stage the biggest fight that can ever be seen." I said. "It'll win Sora back, before you know it!"  
We then proceeded to Mimi's room. With her upgraded digiport, she was able to open many programs. She had the standard staging program that sent digikids to the digital world.   
"Me and Izzy developed various VR simulation programs to train the digidestined kids. One of these programs was a combat simulation program. Basically, it handles like the real world, but it also allows us to do stuff with our inner chi." Mimi said. "Think of it as that sparring room that Morpheus fought Neo in the Matrix." She then stopped. "Only the digidestined can get in here and use these programs. Joe will be our operator for this operation."  
"Ready when you are, capain!" I yelled back.  
"Digiport..OPEN!" Mimi ordered the computer digiport to open. Soon Tai and Mimi found themselves within a closed Japanese-sparring room.  
"Tai, you have to learn to harness the spiritual power within you. You were given the crest of courage for a reason. Your courage is the main driving force within you, as sincerity is mine." Mimi then shifted into a horse stance, with both of her legs spread apart, knees bent. When she did this, she started to glow. A green radiance soon engulfed her entire body. "What you see here is my 'ki', my spiritual energy. I have learned to harness the spiritual energy within me. It also warms me up on these cold New York days."  
"Cool, so can I do that?" Tai asked, wide-eyed. "What do I have to do?"  
"Tai, to master your energy, you must understand what the meaning of your crest is. Yours was the crest of courage, so I guess your courage must be your ki. Tai, think of the reason why you are courageous in the face of danger." Mimi replied. Her green aura soon faded. "Jeez, that really takes it out of you!"  
Tai thought to himself. "Courage? Why? I have to be courageous, I don't want my friends to be hurt in any way. Mimi, Joe, Matt, Izzy, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, and...Sora. I can't have them hurt in any way! I must protect them!!" As soon as he stopped thinking, a bright orange aura engulfed Tai. He started hovering off the ground a few inches. "Whoa, this is pretty tight!"  
"Very well then, Tai, fight me. I want to see what you are capable of in this state." Mimi said, blankly. She then shifted into a Taekwondo battle stance. "Bring it on!!", she yelled.  
They then started fighting in their hyper battle modes. First, they started punching each other at a blindingly fast speed, it would have made Goku shudder. Each punch was met with a counter and a counter-punch. They then started that whole 'teleport-around-the-stage-and-punch" thing. They seemed to just bounce around the stage exchanging blows with each other. Tai then jumped in the air and flew towards Mimi in a flying sidekick. Mimi grabbed the kick and threw Tai across the room.  
"You're very good, Tai, but not good enough!" Mimi said.   
"Mimi, try this on for size!" Tai yelled back. He then charged up his energy into his fist, then ran at Mimi. "Bare-knuckle!!!" His fist was soon engulfed in a bright orange light. "Ki-yahhhhhh!!!!"  
Mimi responded by charging up a power fist of her own. She then ducked and hit Tai in the chest with it. Tai went flying into the wall. His aura faded and he just slumped over.  
"Tai, how did I beat you?" Mimi asked. Her aura faded too.  
"Ugh...you're too fast." Tai said. He got up on one knee.   
"Well, with more training, you'll get better. That's enough for today. Joe, extraction please." Mimi called Joe.  
"Righty-o!" I responded.  
Tai and Mimi soon found themselves back in Mimi's room. Tai was exhausted. His face was covered in sweat. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was completely out of it. Mimi was not as exhausted, but she was tired.   
"Tai, here's the plan to get Sora with you, and my Yamato-chan with me!" Mimi said. "At the valentine's day dance, you'll be my date. Matt will get jealous and you will have to fight him. During the dance, I'll sing with Matt's band various songs from "No Doubt". After that the fight will begin!"  
"Well, that's cheesy, but I guess it's better than nothing." Tai shot back.   
"Joe, brief Matt on the current situation. Tai, get some rest, and I'll contact you with more training time." Mimi said. "You guys better get back, I think your parents might want you back. Tell everyone I said hi!"   
Meanwhile, Matt and Sora went down to the movie theatre. They were in the lobby trying to pick a movie.   
Fanfic form change:  
Matt: Cool, Tokyo Raiders finally came out! Let's watch this!  
Sora: No way, I want to watch Meet the Parents! That's way better!  
Matt: But I...you said...alright. We'll watch Meet the Parents.  
Hm, does anyone sense any conflict in there? I sure do. During the movie, Sora was completely taken by the movie, she only paid attention to the movie. Matt, however, saw this as an opportunity to sleep. As soon as the opening credits rolled, he crashed it in his seat.  
When the movie ended, they walked out into the lobby.  
"Hey, Matt, did you watch the movie?" Sora asked, with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Uh...yeah. I saw that one part where the kitty pissed in the ashes." Matt said, looking half asleep.   
They then walked to Sora's house, holding hands with each other. Matt thought to himself, "Sora's a great girl, but she's prolly better off with Tai." Sora thought to herself, "Gosh, he and I are so different. I'll give him a chance next time." When they got to Sora's house, Matt kissed Sora, and promptly left. "I'll seeya later sweetie!" Matt called.  
The next day, Matt and I went to Mimi's house. It was time for his training to begin. Matt was completely awestruck when he saw Mimi, he could barely speak.  
"H---Hi, Mimi. Y---you look good." Matt stammered out a hello.  
Mimi then kissed Matt on the cheek. "Cute and flattering as always, huh Matt?"  
"Yeah, I guess we can figure out the couples now." I said. "Can anyone say, whupped?" I then made that "whipped" signal. You know, the "air-whip".   
Matt and Mimi found themselves in the sparring room again. They stood facing each other. Matt kept looking at Mimi's face. Mimi, with equal interest, gazed back at Matt's face.  
"Matt, you have the crest of friendship. Your desire to be friends is your driving power. Use it to gain your true power!" Mimi yelled.  
"Friends? Tai, I don't wanna hurt him anymore than he's been hurt already. Sora, I know who you want to be with, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken.....I protect the power of friendship!!" As soon as he said this, Matt started glowing with a blue light.   
"Matt, we don't have to fight. I know you have the power within you to fight, so I won't test you. Let's get outta here. My mom is baking cookies!" Mimi yelled back.  
Me, Mimi, and Matt started eating cookies in her room. We started joking around, goofing off, and talking about the plan. Everyone was really cool about it, even Matt. He thought the plan was brilliant, but a little over-the-top.  
:"Matt, we have to go all the way for this plan to work!" Mimi said.  
"Yeah, I wanna send this tape to Golden Harvest films. I'll be a millionaire!" I said.  
Matt laughed out loud. "Sure, I doubt this will get us anywhere."  
The computer then turned on and Tai popped in the room. He then gave us fives, and sat down and rested his head on Mimi's lap.  
"Hey Matt, you know the plan now? I hope we can pull this off." Tai said. "Mimi, you have a soft lap! I'm just gonna go to sleep now and..."   
"Tai, get off Mimi's lap." Matt said blankly.  
"No, he can stay on my lap if he wants." Mimi said. He then said to me and Matt, "I'm gonna braid his hair." We both tried to contain our laughter. So we started talking about stuff in general.  
When Tai got up he found that his hair was so expertly braided by Mimi.   
"Tai, do your dreadlocks receive messages from heaven?" Mimi inquired. "Heheh, do you need some ganja?"  
"Hey Mr. Marley, I wanna jammin' with you!" Matt shot back.   
"I prescribe some medicinal pot for you Tai." I said.  
"You guys suck." Tai said, pouting.  
The day of the dance arrived. Everyone was there, Kari and Takeru were together, much to the dismay of a certain big brother, Ken and Yolei went in together, I went in with Izzy and Davis' sister June, and Tai was with Mimi, and Matt was with Sora.   
The dance went well, and at 7:00 p.m., I put the plan into action. After all, I was the guest MC.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the Teenage Wolves and the guest stars, Mimi Tachikawa and Taichi Kamiya!"  
They then opened up with a performance by Mimi. She sung the songs "Ex-girlfriend, Just a Girl, Spiderwebs, and New." Everyone got up and started dancing. The whole club was in a uproar. Following Mimi was Tai and Matt with a performance of Crazy Town's "Butterfly". Everyone started dancing. After that, our DJ, Izzy, put on some techno tracks that included songs from Dance Dance Revolution. Kari and Takeru started dancing a little too close here.  
"Kari, I want to kiss you right now." Takeru said.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Kari said. She then grabbed Takeru and kissed him on the lips. Tai and Matt fainted.  
As soon as the dance started goin', Matt and Sora started dancing with each other. Tai and Mimi started dancing too. Soon, with their bodies grinding so close, and the music so fast, Tai and Mimi exchanged a quick kiss. Matt and Sora exchanged a kiss too. When they caught sight of each other, they stopped, and faced each other.  
"Tai, that's it! I can't take it! Mimi is mine! Give her back!" Matt yelled. "(to tai)Ready for this?"  
"Matt, I love Sora. I'm sorry Mimi, but that's the truth. I have and I always will. But I must restore her honor and mine. We must fight!" Tai yelled back. "(to Matt) Well, here we go."  
Sora was shocked, and she smiled when she realized that the man she loved really loved her back.  
Matt and Tai stood facing each other in the middle of the dance floor. They went into their power-up stances. Tai was covered in a orange aura, and Matt was covered in a bright blue aura. Their energy emanating from them could be felt by all of us in the room.  
Tai and Matt started exchanging blows with each other. Then they started the whole "kick-punch-flurry" combo. They seemed to fly all over the whole dance club. Tai and Matt kept fighting all over the club.  
"Kari, do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" Takeru asked Kari.  
"Oh boy, I don't know. But this fight is soooo DragonBall Z. All those Toei anime's got to our brothers." Kari responded.  
After the whole battle, they stood where they were before, facing each other. They then charged up the energy in their fists. Meanwhile, I was getting all of this stuff on tape. I was going to be rich! After that, they then did their "bare-knuckle" techniques. Both of their fists were locked in each other's energy force. The sheer amount of energy that was being released was shorting out all the electrical equipment in the room. Good thing I put the camera in a electric shield.  
Matt: Bare-Knuckle!! "Tai, how's the plan goin'?"  
Tai: Bare-Knuckle!! "I think it's goin' well. Can you see Sora from where you are?"  
Matt: "Yeah, she's looking at us, and she's worried about you."  
Sora then ran up to Tai and Matt and yelled out, "Tai, end this now! I love you! Just stop fighting now! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
Tai released his fist from the power hold.  
"What did you say, Sora?" Tai asked.  
"Tai, you idiot!!" Matt yelled. The energy from the bare knuckle attack hit Tai straight in the chest. He went flying a good twenty feet and skidded to a stop 5 feet further down. He wasn't moving at all. Sora went up to Tai and scooped him up in her arms.  
"Tai? Tai? No, don't die. I can't have you die now, I really love you." Tears started welling up in her eyes and went down to Tai's face.  
Kari went up Tai and pinched him in the arm. The sudden pain woke Tai up.  
"Ouch!!! That hurt! Uh....Sora? I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'm sorry I was such a jerk before. I'm sorry I...." Tai just kept on apologizing to Sora.  
"Tai, shut up." She then moved her head down and kissed Tai on the lips. "I love you, Tai, don't ever forget that."  
  
Not long after that, I sent in the tape to Golden Harvest films in Hong Kong. They decided to wait a couple of years before they would officially sign all of us to make a movie. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to make my millions of dollars.  
Now, all of the couples are happy and really in love with each other. Now only if I can get a girlfriend of my own, I'd be set!  
  
  
  
~~ Joe Kido "the dependable one"   
  



End file.
